The Dissapearing Act
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: After getting hurt by Sam, Cat wishes Sam never existed in her life. The next day Sam is really gone, No one knows Sam is, and Cat starts to realize how Sam has impacted her life, Read to see what happens. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam told Cat, "Relax Cat it's just a black eye!"

Cat said, "Just a black eye!"

Sam said, "Try to relax"

Cat asked, "How will I show this to everyone at school tomorrow?"

Sam said, "Everyone gets a black eye once in their life"

Cat said, "I don't think so"

Sam said, "I already apologized for pushing your face on the railing at the party"

Cat asked, "How do you confuse me for the chef who spit in your food?!"

Sam said, "You are both shorter than 5 feet"

Cat said, "Let me point out to you that I'm 5 feet and 1 inch!"

Sam said, "No one pays attention to 1 inch"

Cat said, "I wish you didn't exist in my life!"

Sam said, "Just open the door!"

Sam opened the door

~2 hours later~

Cat was in her room while thinking about what bad stuff she said to Sam

Cat thought, "Cat it's not her fault you know she is very violent"

Sam said from the kitchen, "Lights out red and black head it's 9"

Cat knew that Sam was mentioning her black eye, she turned off the lights and fell asleep

~The next day~

Nona said, "Come on Caterina! Wake up"

Cat woke up and looked around

Nona asked, "What?"

Cat asked, "Where is Sam?"

Nona asked, "Who on earth is Sam?"

Cat said in a confused voice, "Never mind"

Nona said, "Get up or you will get late for school!"

Cat looked around and noticed the room was different than the once she left behind, there was only bed which was her own and the room was not spilt in half.

Cat got up and went in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror to realize her black eye was gone

Cat wondered and asked herself, "What has happened here?"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat got dressed and during breakfast she asked, "When was the last time I broke my arm?"

Nona said, "I don't think you ever broke it" while she was pouring the cereal in the bowl

Cat thought, "That's strange Sam broke my arm before and I was in the hospital"

Cat looked around and realized that the living room looked like before Sam exchanged their furniture from the show That's A Drag

Nona said, "You look tired, Are you Ok?"

Cat said, "Nona I'm fine!"

Nona asked, "Do you know the combination to the safe in your closet?"

Cat said, "Yeah me and... I mean I found it out"

Nona asked, "What is it?"

Cat said, "74739"

Nona said, "Thank you dear"

Cat tried to interrogate Nona and asked, "Where's my bike?"

Nona said, "Don't you remember when you fell in the garbage truck they towed it away"

Cat asked, "How did I get out of the garbage truck without Sam?"

Nona asked, "Who is Sam?"

Cat said, " Never mind "

Nona said, " I think you are ill!"

Cat said, " I am fine"

Nona asked, " Are you sure you are alright? "

Cat said, "I am sure"

Nona said, "Good"

Cat asked, "Does that mean I have to walk to school?"

Nona said, "Of course you do!"

Cat said, " Bye Nona" as she walked to school

Nona said, "Bye Sweet pea"

Cat thought, " Where is Sam? Are they playing a game with me or something like that?"

Cat suddenly saw something that shocked her...

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat picked up the newspaper and read it, "15 Year Old Samantha Puckett imprisoned on serious charges."

Cat said, "I have to go look for her!"

~After school~

When Cat came back from school she saw Nona packing a suitcase

Cat asked, "Where are you going Nona?"

Nona said, "Today I was told we were having a High School reunion in Florida"

Cat asked in shock, "You went to high school in Florida?!"

Nona said, "Sure did"

Cat asked, "How many days?"

Nona said, "A week"

Cat said, "Ok"

Nona said, "You can hang out with your friends cause it's spring break"

Cat asked, "Did you see the news about Samantha Puckel?"

Nona said, "You mean Puckett"

Cat said, "Same thing"

Nona said, "I heard she did a robbery and is in the California Jail"

Cat said, "Ok, I'll miss you"

Nona said, "I'll miss you too sweet heart" as she gave her a hug

Cat said, "Take care"

Nona said, "You too and take these house keys" as she gave her the keys

~5 minutes later~

After Nona was gone in a taxi Cat called Goomer

Goomer said, "Hello?"

Cat asked, "Goomer can you drive me to the California jail?"

Goomer asked, "Why?"

Cat lied, "I have to do a project on prison"

Goomer said, "Ok I'll come and drop you off there"

Cat asked, "How long?"

Goomer said, "It will take us 1 hour"

Cat said, "Ok"

~55 minutes later~

Cat and Goomer were in the car

Goomer asked, "Where is your camera?"

Cat asked, "What do you mean?"

Goomer asked, "Don't you want to take pictures of jail for your project?"

Cat said, "I have my phone!"

Goomer said, "There we are I think we arrived earlier than expected"

Cat got off the car and said, "Thanks Goomer"

Goomer said, "No problem" as he drove off

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat walked towards the door of the police station

An officer asked, "May I help you?"

Cat said, "Yes I'm looking for Samantha Puckel"

The officer said, "Let me check the computer database" as he walked towards the computer

Cat asked, "What did she do?"

The officer said, "Robbery, what was her name again?"

Cat said, "Samantha Puckel"

The officer mumbled, "Let's see..Pickle..Puckett...Puckle! She is in cell D32"

Cat asked, "Is she alright?"

The officer said, "She is really dangerous"

Cat said, "Let's go" and thought "I can finally meet Sam"

~5 minutes later~

Cat was dropped off in Row D and started to look for D32

The officer said, "The doors are locked after 5 seconds of closing"

Cat said, "Ok"

The officer said, "Be careful we are locking prison cells for the night in 3 minutes"

Cat asked, "Can I have a sleepover with her?"

The officer said, "Sure but don't do illegal stuff"

Cat said, "Ok"

~2 minutes later~

Cat went in Cell D32 and opened the door but it was too dark

Cat asked, "Sam where are you?" but tripped over a tray of food and fell flat on her stomach

Cat said, "Ow that hurts!" and the lights turned on and she saw a 17 year old who she could not recognize

She had green and short hair, had small scars around her arms, and scared her

Cat asked, "Who are you and where is my friend?"

Sam Puckle said, "I'm Samantha Puckle"

Cat asked, "What is your last name again?"

Sam P said, "Puckle"

Cat remembered and said, "I think I'm in the wrong cell I was looking for Samantha Puckett not Puckle!" and started to run towards the metal door but Sam P grabbed her foot and she fell down

Cat asked as she struggled to get away, "What was that for?!" as she held her head in pain

Sam P said, "Just having a little fun" as she held on to Cat's foot

Cat said, "Let go or I'll report you!"

Sam P let go of her foot but Cat hit her head from the sudden release

Sam P took advantage of this and knocked Cat down on the ground by a kick in the back

Cat asked in pain, "What do you want from me?"

Sam P said, "Swallow these"

Cat said, "No!"

Sam P screamed, "Swallow these!"

Cat said, "still no"

Sam P screamed, "SWALLOW THESE!" and shoved them into Cat's mouth

Cat asked, "Wait... what's..." and lost consciousness

Sam P said, "Let me get to business now!"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat regained consciousness and found herself on a pool table with her arms and legs tied to each side with a piece of tape stuck on her mouth

Sam P said, "Good morning Cat"

Cat thought, " How do you know my name"

Sam P said, "Oh I'm sorry" and ripped off the tape Cat's mouth

Cat screamed in pain but Sam P said, "Shut up!"

Cat said, "Why would I listen to you?!"

Sam P took a pool stick in her hand and pointed it towards Cat

Cat asked, "Wait, what are you doing? !" but she smashed Cat's arm with it

Sam P asked, "That hurt?!"

Cat asked in pain, "Where is Sam Puckett?"

Sam P said, "Oh she got released today as she was convicted not guilty"

Cat thought, "Great I have to look for her again!"

Sam P started to push the pool table towards the window

Cat said, "Wait stop you might kill me!"

Sam P said, " I don't care"

Cat struggled to set herself free against the rope tied to each of her hand and foot

Cat kicked Sam P in the face but Sam P bit her foot

Cat screamed, "Ow!"

Sam P asked, " Any last wishes before I drop you?"

Cat said, "Yes to let me go!"

Sam P said, "Oh well" and threw the pool table out of the smashed window

Cat tried to set herself free as she was falling from 4 stories high

~Sam Puckett~

Sam asked, "Hey could you make my taco more spicy?"

The cook said, "Sure"

Sam suddenly heard something break

Sam asked, "Did you hear that?"

The cook said, "I think I just saw someone threw a pool table from the top floor"

Sam said, " I'll go check it out "

~Outside~

Sam went outside and noticed smashed wood and a 15 year old girl with red hair

The red head asked, "Sam is that you?

Sam said, "Yes but how do you know my name? "

The red head lied, "I watch iCarly"

Sam asked, "Do you need help? "

The red head said, "Yes you should call an ambulance!"

Sam dialed 911

~5 minutes later ~

Sam said, "They are on their way"

Cat asked, "Can you come with me in the ambulance? "

Sam said, "Sure"

Cat said, " I see the ambulance! "

Sam said, " Ok relax"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~2 hours later~

Cat regained consciousness and found herself on a bed

Cat asked, "Where am I?"

The doctor said, "You lost consciousness shortly after the ambulance arrived"

Cat asked, "Why?"

The doctor said, "You lost 4 and a half pints of blood"

Cat said, "Am I going to be fine?"

The doctor said, "You just dislocated your left shoulder, Nothing much to worry about" as she strapped the sling on Cat's arm

Cat asked, "How long will it take to heal?"

The doctor said, "2 weeks and 4 days"

Cat asked, "Where is Sam?"

The doctor asked, "You mean the blonde?"

Cat said, "Yes"

The doctor said, "She's in the waiting room"

Cat asked, "Can I go see her?"

The doctor said, "Sure but take your medicines from the counter"

~5 minutes later~

Cat ran to the waiting room

Sam asked, "Are you Ok?"

Cat said, "Yeah, thank you"

Sam asked, "What's your name?"

Cat said, "Catarina Valentine but I go by Cat"

Sam said, "Ok Cat"

Cat said, "This might sound awkward but I know you"

Sam said, "I know you watch iCarly"

Cat said, "No but I know you from an alternate timeline"

Sam asked, "Did you hit your head kid?"

Cat said, "I'm not a kid"

Sam said, "Ok bye"

Cat said, "Wait Sam"

Sam asked, "What now?"

Cat said, "I'll give you a treat for saving me"

Sam said, "I'll do anything that has to do with free food"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note- Today marks 4 years since I joined FanFiction. Thank you everyone for your support!)**

Chapter 7

Sam and Cat were in a Mexican Restaurant

Sam said, "I love fajitas!"

Cat asked, "Could you help me with this?" as she reminded her of her dislocated shoulder

Sam said, "Sure" as she folded the fajita for Cat

Cat asked, "So where do you live?"

Sam said, "I live in an abandoned house in Venice"

Cat said, "That's horrible!"

Suddenly they both heard a gunshot

A guy with a black mask screamed, "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

Sam said, "I should do something!"

Cat said, "Sam don't he will kick your.."

Sam said, "I don't care"

Cat said, "Stop"

Sam said, "Hey stop!"

The robber screamed, "Shut up young lady!"

Sam bit his arm

The robber asked, "STOP WILL YA?!"

Sam said, "No"

The robber took out a gun and shot Sam

Sam fell down with blood forming around her stomach

Cat screamed, "DIE YOU SON OF A..."

The robber shot a bullet at Cat

~5 minutes later~

Sam and Cat were both declared dead

~1 minute later~

Cat found herself in her bed and was shocked

Sam asked, "Are you Ok?"

Cat looked around and noticed that the room looked like when Sam lived there

Cat asked, "What happened? I thought that guy shot you!"

Sam said, "Calm down I think you just had a bad dream"

Cat said, "Sam I'm sorry for acting so rude to you yesterday"

Sam gave Cat a hug

Cat said, "Sam I have to go to school"

Sam said, "Ok"

Cat said, "I'm so excited for spring break"

Sam said, "Maybe we can go to the jail to meet my uncle"

Cat screamed, "No!"

THE END


End file.
